


Coffee Love (White Day)

by OnThis_RainyDay



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Fluffiness, Gift Fic, Gift Work, I put some easter eggs, Kissing, POV First Person, Pastries, White Day, but it took me the whole day to complete, lets see if you can find them, this was overall lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnThis_RainyDay/pseuds/OnThis_RainyDay
Summary: Happy White Day. I dont wanna have the stress of missing White Day so ye. Have it early.Yes, A canon x oc.This was basically a coffee shop au, the comic is made by mango anna on Instagram.Her comic is wonderful and I recommend you check it out! Her art is cute nglSorry Anna, I suck at writing smut so have some fluFF.;0 very fluffy
Relationships: Tord (Eddsworld) & Original Character(s), Tord/OC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Coffee Love (White Day)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaLovesSoggyBread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLovesSoggyBread/gifts).



> I love you Anna!  
> ;0  
> you are my star.

* * *

The smell of coffee was already brewing in the air, the sight of tasty pastries and tasteful coffee was visible. It was early and bright, the sun shone through the thin glass on the small coffee shop. The little building was decorated with white hearts and little signs that say "Happy White Day" or "Buy one get one free". It was gonna be busy since today was technically a holiday. Even the door was decorated with small designs of white and grey. The table cloth was the most fancy out of all of them.

Anna, a working manager was behind the counter, brewing a cup of coffee for herself and waiting for customers to come through the door. "Good morning Anna, you're up early." one of her co-workers greeted her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey." Anna lazily replied and sipped her coffee. "Have you seen Robby? We're all out of frosted donuts and I can't cook pastries." Kala said, writing down ingredients for the food she just mentioned a while ago. "He's late. Again." Anna replied, pulling out her phone.

"How come you haven't fired him yet?" Kala asked and tapped her notepad impatiently. "Because he's good at cooking. The last time I brought in someone else, I lost some customers." Anna said with a humorous chuckle. Suddenly, the sound of a bell rang across the room. There stood a short boy wearing a white collar shirt, a tan sweater and black pants. "Sorry I'm late!" He said and stepped inside the shop. "About time, we're all out on Donuts Rob, get to the back, I need to go buy ingredients. Make as many as you can with all we got." Kala said.

Robby shook his head, huffing for air. "Fine, I'm tired though." He answered and walked over to the female. Anna watched and slightly chuckled. "Cya Anna, shops open now so keep a watch." Kala said before closing the back door. Robby just sighed heavily and put on gloves, walking to the kitchen to do his job. Anna nodded before mixing her coffee once more and sipping it. After a few minutes of no business and walking around cleaning the counter in the front, the bell above the decorated door rang.

"Hm?" Anna hummed, looking over at the door. There stood a sandy blond male, his hair style was a little funny and he was wearing a red sweater. His eyes were weirdly grey. Not like, dead lifeless grey. Just, weirdly natural grey. "Hello sir welcome to-" Anna stopped herself, realizing that she felt like she knew this man. "Tord-?" She called out questioningly. Tord chucked a smile at her and walked over. "Hey Anna, yeah, it's me." Tord said calmly.

Anna nodded and waved. "Hey..Long time no see." Anna greeted awkwardly. "It's good to see you. This is quite a humble little shop you have." Tord said, setting his elbows on the front counter. Anna took 2 or 3 steps back, just to make space. "Thank you, could I get you anything Tord?" Anna asked, she took out a piece of paper and a pen. Tord looked up at the menu, then back down at Anna. "I actually just came to say hi. I'll come later tonight. You gonna be open then?" Tord asked.

Anna pondered. If she was gonna keep the shop open till tonight, she's gonna have to make Kala and Rob stay in longer. Which is probably not a good idea because they always have other things to do. Staying loyal to routine, she shook her head. "We close at 8pm, so if you can make it before that then yeah." Tord let out an "Oh" before nodding. "Right, you're busy after 8." His tone was still as calm as before.

"Not really, my co-workers do and I can't run the shop after 8. Besides, today's White Day. I'm gonna be busy! Haha. Also, why tonight?" Anna didn't want to get nosy, but being the curious girl she was, she asked anyway. At least the word 'curious' worked for now. "Just meeting with someone for White Day." Tord answered. "Oh?" Anna felt like needle prick at her heart, but she shut it out. "Yeah, really pretty girl, I really like her." Tord said with a soothed smile.

Anna nodded. "Mhm. Yep, good for you." She said and rubbed the back of her neck, putting down the paper and pen. "I hope she likes me back, anyway, sorry for rambling. I'll just take a pastry. Uh, sugar bread?" Tord asked. "Oh-uh, yeah." Anna said awkwardly and nervously before walking over to the glass container holding the mini treats. She brought one to Tord and asked if he needed a bag. He declined and took the bread along with a napkin. "How much is that?" Tord asked and took out his wallet.

"You can pay when you come back tonight, I'm sure Rob won't mind." Anna said. "I do too!" Robby came from the kitchen, carrying a tray of frosted donuts. "Sugar bread take a long time to make so you better pay up later. Or face the consequences." Rob hissed at the other male. Tord's eyes dilated. "Ight, will do little guy." He merely answered. Rob sighed and started putting the donuts into the display box.

"Well Rob, I'm still sure you _**don't**_ mind." Anna said once more. Robby just paused before letting out a stubborn sigh. "Yeah. I _don't_." He said before throwing the tray into a sink. "Anyway, once Kala gets back, I'm gonna get to cooking again." He said and walked off. Anna stared for a bit before turning to Tord and chuckling nervously. "Sorry about that, see you later tonight. I can tell Rob to make a cake for you and your special someone when you come back." Anna offered.

"That'd be wonderful Ann," Tord smiled before walking out the door. The faint ringing of the bell echoed in Anna's head. Oh dear. Looks like her long time crush finally found someone new. God. Anna sighed disappointingly. Great, just great. The back door opened with a rustle of bags. Kala placed the bags full of ingredients on the floor and walked over to the front counter. "Back, anyway I saw this really familiar dude walking out the door of the shop. red sweater and stuff. You know him?" Kala asked and grabbed the coffee's shop phone, dialing a number.

"Yeah, it's uh, just an old crush." Anna replied and pondered on. "Oh." Kala lamely replied and held the phone up to her ear. "Who ya calling?" Anna asked, turning around. Kala turned to her and shrugged. "Some guy that asked for a coffee. He said he'll come pick it up if I call him when I get here." Kala said. "That's not how orders work-" "Well it's still an order right?" "Yeah." Anna crossed her arms and got to brewing. "What type did he ask?" Anna asked, "Black coffee."

"Hello sir, this is Coffee Love down the street of Clear Lakes and building number of 44. You asked for a coffee? You can come pick it up." Kala said before ending the call. "You didn't let him talk?" Anna asked, "Nah. His voice is weirdly annoying and it makes me want to sulk." Kala giggled halfheartedly. Anna laughed along. "Is that so?" She merely said before putting the small cup of coffee on the front counter. She popped the cap on and put an orange straw in it.

Robby walked up from behind them and put his arms on the counter. "Is business kicking in yet? I wanna go home." Robby grumbled. "Slowly but surely." Kala said and crossed her arms as well. "Good.." Rob said and tugged on his own apron.

* * *

A few hours later, the shop was packed with people. Couples and cakes, sharing coffee and pastries. Once that was over with, it was now 7:30 and basically the workers wanted to go home. Just until the bell woke Anna from her daze. "Huh-? Oh-Welcome to Coffee Love, I'm Anna, how can I help you?" She asked, "It's just me." It was Tord, "Oh, go sit down, I'll go tell Rob to get you the cake-" "Anna." Tord cut her off and took a hold of her hands.

A small blush creeped onto the girl's cheeks. "Uh-Huh?" She hummed, looking up at him. Tord just smiled and looked at her eyes, "Listen, I know White Day is a time for girls to give gifts to guys, but I hope you can take this small change. I love you." He leaned into her, brushing his unchapped lips against Anna's. Anna flushed in response, her body immediately reacted by softly kissing back.

Once they pulled away, she responded to him tenderly. "I-I love you too-" She said shyly. Tord kept his smile on and pulled her from behind the counter. "I don't need a cake to celebrate this holiday. You don't have to get me it." Tord said and pulled her against his chest, basically just a hug. (I should've said that---) Anna hugged him back, and for the first time in a long time. She realized how short she actually was compared to Tord.

Anna chuckled happily to herself.

Love holidays really aren't that bad.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> SiGH  
> I'm tired lmao


End file.
